You Got Me
by wolfpacksam'smate
Summary: Its another day for G4...Who is G4 you ask? Click and find out


A/N : ANOTHER ONE ! Im on a roll...Well has anyone listened to some B5 lately ? If not, you better find your closest music website so you can enjoy this fic more (: .

Disclaimer : I own Nothing !

~~~)))~~~

Mello POV :

I listened wistifully as the crowd of fans chanted our name ' G4,G4,G4,G4 ', making sure my headset was on securely on as so it doesnt fall off. " Hey Mells, you ready ? " My long time boyfriend Matt asked me as he walked up, " Yea I been ready " I replied as I headed to the back room and knocked on the door then walked in, " Ok guys break it up " I said calmy as I walked up to the makeup dresser and started applying the eyeliner, out of the corner of my eye I watched as Near got off of L and fixed his clothes " And if I hadnt came in ? " I questioned myself.

5 min passed and we were behind the curtain waiting for our cue, I tapped my foot to the music and watched as the curtain started raising up :

[Mello]

It`s the way that you touch me

You let me know that you love me

And the way that you kiss me

[ Mello grabbed Matt, L grabbed Near and they semi-grinded against each other for a few seconds and then broke apart ]

You let me know that you miss me

And nobody's gonna take me from you

[All]

You got, you got,you got me

Going crazy I`m caught up

I don`t know what to do

[ They jumped 3 times in the air while pumping thier fists in the air ]

You got,you got, you got me

(And all you gotta do is) call me

I`ll be there in a hurry

[Near]

You make me feel special

I`m on top of the world when I`m next to you (you)

[ Near pointed to L as he sang that line ]

I just wanna caress you

[ He swiped his hand gently across L's jaw then spun around and walked away ]

I love all the things that you do

I`m right here I ain`t going no where cause

[All]

You got, you got,you got me

Going crazy I`m caught up

I don`t know what to do

You got,you got, you got me

(And all you gotta do is) call me

I`ll be there in a hurry

[Bridge]

I know it's hard for you to see

That gurl your the only one for me

[Matt's Rap]

I`m clean from my feet up

Check my jeans and my sneakers

[ Matt lifted up his foot then dusted off imaginary dirt from his sneakers ]

Flea from the scene like cheetah

Then I come right back with love

Matter fact Imma back you up

That`s how to act

So don`t try to act like

You don't wanna act right

[ Matt stepped up to Mello, tapping Mello's chin with his finger making Mello smile and roll his eyes ]

Looking for me in the day time with a flashlight

I`m not a half pint

More like a liter

I`ll leave you my phone number and I`ll see ya when I see ya

More charm than Mike Seaver

[ He winked and blew a kiss at the girls making them scream ]

I'm either that hottest dude spittin`

Or yall dudes is trippin`

And alot ducks chase the bus

But I ain`t press on a bird

Can`t nobody break us up

Cause now you got me

[ L did some cool moves, a roundhouse kick and a backflip landing on his hand then spinning off on his hand and landing on his feet making the crowd of girls go wild and Near crack a grin and a blush ]

You can spend 100,000 with papi

Automobile or that Kawasaki sent

We a team till the death

And I wanna be your homeboy, your boyfriend, your boo, and your best friend

You got me

[All ( Two Times) ]

You got, you got,you got me

Going crazy I`m caught up

I don`t know what to do

You got,you got, you got me

(And all you gotta do is) call me

I`ll be there in a hurry

The song ended leaving the boys breathless and a crowd of screaming and yelling girls, yup its another day for G4.

_**FIN**_

~~~!#!~~~

A/N ~ I hope you liked it !

Fic's coming out :

My Shiny Teeth and Me ~ Continuation of my other one-shot fic _ _**I Want Candy**_ _ Deidara is excited about his cousin Mello coming over to see him so he sings in his excitement.

2 Girls 1 Cup ~ L, Near, Mello, And Matt's reaction to the porn video _**2 GIRLS 1 CUP**_ ( FIC INTENDED FOR 18 AND UP )

Alone ~ Deidara is alone, his soon was taken away by Child Services, his boyfriend cheated on him, he has no job, and to top it all off... He's being STALKED ! Follow Deidara to see him go through harships, new love, reuniting families, and finding out who his stalker is...Major surprise in Ch. 4

Abuse ~ Seth is your normal gay man of 20...But he is harboring a dark secret from his friends and family...

Crank Dat ~ Funny as hell one-shot about Matt and Mello doing the Crank Dat dance, Funny surprises

Energy ~ Matt has made a mistake, sleeping with his boyfriend's enemy, all because of one fight...how much energy does he have before he crumbles ?

Nobody's Home ~ This is how I imagine the breakup of Sam and Leah

Soulja Girl ~ Mello decides to show Near how to be Mello's Boy :P ( I know it says Girl but ima change it (; )

Till I Forget About You ~ Mello goes through pain and suffering because of his breakup with Near, based on the song " **Till I Forget About You **" by Big Time Rush, Warning ~ Drugs, Rape, Prostitution, Cutting, Self-Harm, Abuse, Child Abuse, Char. Death, Cursing, Insanity, Medical Problems .

Where Is The Love ~ A 5 chapter story about 5 couples going through problems.


End file.
